lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Arts
A comparison among arts Although it's quite clear as the site class every art with grade from E to SS. but sometimes I find it's hard to imagine a skill deal heavy damage means it equal to A or S with that said? And also since i'm not experienced with weapon arts, it's hard to get a picture what is the difference in damage output from a unique/weapon art compared to an S or SS combat art. For exemple: at same condition for Torgal and morale and enemy..etc..how much stronger is lugh revenge compared to hawkarang and compare to swift/peerless quadrille V?-- 03:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Special Arts likely have another multiplier to further modify its damage. Or the formula to determine damage used is quite different. SAs also seem to have a larger damage variance which is easily seen if you stick the unit in the Mystic Seal formation. Of course there's also the issue of targeting, but area/union arts continue to not hit as hard as unit targeting arts, which is a given. All SAs generally hit harder than CAs, keyword being "generally". Zephyr (talk) 04:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) yes, that's the theory i grasped but i'd like to have a more precise comparision, speaking from your experiences, how much do you estimate those to do? something like lugh revenge= 120% hawkarang= 200% peerless quadrill(on single target) is kind of answer i'm expecting. And then for the big picture, (A) grade SA = ??% (A) grade WA= ??% (SS) grade CA? there's no need to have exactly right numbers, so you don't have to stress yourself, i just need an estimation from your experiences-- 04:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :You'll have to wait a little bit for that since I haven't played the game extensively for quite some time due to other commitments. Good thing I leave test files all over the place... I should have some preliminary results up within the next 24 hours. Zephyr (talk) 05:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) yea sure, take your time.-- 05:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) : Well, the results look kinda weird. Used these conditions: Melee Stance (II, used Torgal and Emmy), maxed morale, STR255. It's probably the STR255 that was throwing stuff off, but I use that to minimize STR fluctuations from morale. : Setups: :* Torgal: Legendary Deathknight, Halphas Dominus x2, no accessories → ATK173 :* Emmy 1: Legendary Cavalier, Superlative Bluesteel+9 x2, no accessories → ATK202 :* Emmy 2: Legendary Cavlier, Nightbloom Virtutis+9/Superlative Bluesteel+9, no accessories → ATK228 : The Sovani like to do their own thing, so Swift Retribution V and Swift Quadrille V ended up dealing about the same amount of damage. This was a little odd, but probably because I set his STR to 255... Also resulted in the normal attacks dealing the same amount of damage for both styles. Anyways, the table lists average values. Excuse the sloppy formatting. : Some of numbers look a little off because I was trying to take the base damage, not the final damage displayed. This applies to the normal attacks and anything that hits a single unit. It's likely the STR255 that's obscuring the multipliers a little bit, but that's the gist of things. QW should be analogous to DW, but since the Sovani are just being annoying, it seems that it's a mix of OH and DW. Probably explains why the numbers between QW and DPG are the same within my tests. And STR again has a very strong influence on SA damage. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hunt down some Nirnroot. Zephyr (talk) 02:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome works, thank you. I can see the weight of SA/WA much clearer now.-- 02:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC)